Koran St. Albans
Character Profile Name Koran St.Albans Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Affiliation The Sith Imperium Aliases None True age Unknown Apperant age Twenty-six Species Genetically altered Human Height 5'11" Weight 198 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brown Birthworld Corellia Involvements Kyle Fiore (ex) Tera Darkmayne (wife) Children Liam St. Albans Kailynn St. Albans Parents Xander Starkiller Ellia Lefex Siblings Lauda Cavataio Jason Starkiller Coren Starkiller Morgaine deWinter Alistair Starkiller Asteria deWinter Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Kyle Fiore (adopted) Masters Jade GlassWalker Students No one yet Koran St. Albans is an orphan child who was given the same last name as Kyle Fiore in two separate orphanages. When the mistake was discovered, the two were put together and introduced as brother and sister. Through the years they spent together, Koran fell in love with Kyle and a part of her returned those feelings. When Koran was of age, he became the Sith, training under Sith Mistress Jade GlassWalker. He always tried to keep in contact with Kyle, wherever she was but that wasn't always possible. It was when his "sister" learned that she was the long lost daughter of the Y'Sadian ruling couple that the two truly lost contact. Koran then disappeared into the galaxy, promising Kyle to return one day for her. The Heritage Unknown to Koran, he infact does has roots he sprun from though they're not the most conventional. His mother, Ellia Lefex , born on Kessel as an army brat with essentially a good life was taken by Xander Starkiller to Corellia where the man did experients on her, creating life from nothing and eventually altering the unborn child's genetic DNA by added his own. His mother, while basiclaly a good person, gave her son up, knowing what he was and fearing the man that did it to her, leaving him on the steps of an orphanage on Coruscant . The woman may have wondered many times what happened to her baby, but she never dared to look for him, leaving him to his own fate as her life eventually continued. Biography Name selection Koran St. Albans has no true background or legacy. He was simply an orphan baby without any parents, found by the orphanage on Coruscant where he was taken in and raised for the first years of his life. By a precise name selection, he was named the way he was. As a small child, he was a pleasant creature though too much of a loner, not much caring for other kids he spent his time with. Childhood As a child, he was observant and devoted his studies. Not much into what other children were doing, Koran learned to read and write very early on, taking in endless books and stories to keep his young mind buy. As most children though, he wondered often of his family, wondered what kind of family it might have been, where he came from, what legacy would be bring to the world. He never quite dreamed of being reunited with his family but he wondered who he was, what genes were inside him and what he could do with them. Kyle St. Albans Sometime into his childhood, he was prepared for a trip to Y'Sad where he met a young girl named Kyle. The women taking care of the orphanage there informed him and the girl that by a mix up, both were given the last name and were hence introduced as brother and sister. Koran knew right away it was impossible. Kyle was different then he was, her glowing red eyes and wings being the biggest proof of it. It didn't matter though. All it took was a single look upon the the much younger girl and Koran began to believe it. The girl would become his family, the only girl he would love. Affections for his "sister" When he entered his teenage years, Koran realized he didn't just love Kyle. Somewhere along the boy fell in love with the girl that was deemed his sister and he couldn't forget those feelings. Eventually, he confessed them to Kyle, promising her the galaxy, calling her his soulmate and talking about their future. At the same time, she did a horrible thing to herself as he one day woke up to find she had cut off her wings. Koran loved the girl just as he was and was worried for what she had done but even with the changed, he didn't change his feelings for her. No matter what happened, Koran would love her unconditionally and protect her from all harm. At the time, Koran believed it would always be Kyle and him against the galaxy and someday when they were free from the orphanage, they would be together, forever. But as time kept moving on, his love for her turned more into an obsession and instead of just seeing her, he began to place her on a pedistral. Becoming a Sith As Koran become of age, at sixteen, he had heard plenty of the galaxy. He already knew then he wanted to be a Sith rather than anything else so when he was able to leave the orphanage, he went to become a Sith, falling under the tutorship of Jade GlassWalker thanks to whom, he unleased his Force Powers but he never achieved his knighthood. He didn't mind though, wanting to do his training properly before he rushed into it. Kyle Fiore Even as a Sith Apprentice, he kept constant contact with Kyle, talking to her on a practically daily routine, especially when she too became a Sith. Unlike him though, Kyle stumbled on A Sith Master that was not part of the Order and trained under him before she joined the actual faction. Only then did their relationship further, becoming physical for the first time. That was the time when they stopped being legal siblngs but instead lovers. Koran's love was as strong as ever then. The same obsessive hunger for her remained just as powerful, feeding on her beauty and her devotation towards him. But when Kyle learned she was in fact the daughter of Elias and Leentje Fiore, things changed to a degree. His love has a new goal in his life then. Her hate and anger, fueled for so long with a mystery family now had a purpose. Koran would spend endless time listening about her siblings, most notably Aaralyn Fiore who his Kyle hated more than anymore else. He didn't want that for her, the anger she felt for them all. Koran had always looked forward to know who he was and here he was, listening to Kyle's negative feelings for her own blood. But he loved her and he said nothing, simply being an ear to her pain. His salvation On a day that seemed like any other, Koran met a young a Jedi woman named Tera Darkmayne. Beyond being beautiful, nothing else struck him at first but he chose not to be her enemy as they spoke and the moments he spent with ehr would late define him as growing up. He began to have feelings for the woman that conflicted what he felt for Kyle, bringing confusion to his mind. As the feelings deepened, conflict arose, creating a mess in the young man's mind. He never kept her secret from Kyle and wise versa, introducing one to the other and one accepted to other while the second simply had nothing more but dislike for the Jedi he brought to her. Wanderings The confusing feelings and the behavior of his sister to the new presence in his life, Koran made the decision to leave, reverting to solitude, away from both women that meant a great deal to him. Alone, he worked on his powers and thoughts, doing nothing more than those two things. He needed to clear his mind, think, decided. I took him several years before he would actually come to a decision and when he did, it came to him as a dream practically, Tera reaching out to him. The decision had been made then. The Return Upon his return, Koran St. Albans was twenty-six. He had no idea what legacy he carried on in his life nor had he moved from the basic stage of his training. But he knew who he had chosen and he first went to her. Koran could feel Tera's force signture from a distance, have felt it so many times in his arms. He came to her, spending a brief time in conversation before he took her away to a secluded area, asking her to marry him. Tera accepted right away even though she often worried of their different alliances. Koran didn't care about that though and he had decided. Unchain me, Sister As soon as he had returned to Tera and proposed to her, Koran knew he had to make another journey, one that would either resolve his past with Kyle or end their bonds forever. His sister took the news badly as he had expected but eventually, for reasons unknown to him, after unleashing a rain a tears for the first time in her life, she offered him a deal. If he promised to keep loving her, she would not harm Tera. Naturally, Koran could accept such a bargain in an instant. He would never stop having feelings for her and it would keep his loved one safe. For This Life and Beyond After having spoke to his sister, with all Tera desired, a wedding was planned. With only Adrianna Fiore and Kyle present, the ceremy took place. Force Powers and other skills Force Powers Other skills Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Binary (understands) *Bocce *Huttese Education *History *Mathematics *Mechanics (basics) *Piloting Completed Threads Training * Training others * Social threads *'Don't Wake Me From This Dream' *'Unchain me, Sister' *'For this Life and Beyond' *Forever Doesn't Seem Long Enough Faction threads * Completed threads - 3 (Apprentice level - 3; Knight level - 0; Master level - 0) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sith Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Rogue Sith Category:Genetically Altered Being Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Corellian Category:Starkiller Family